


This is not what I had in mind

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [8]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun confesses to Sunggyu....or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not what I had in mind

The bell rang and Woohyun sighed in relief.

That was it, he had finally finished his finals. After months of struggling, barely sleeping and huge amounts of caffeine, he was free and had a nice summer ahead, and there were a lot of things he wanted to do: go to the beach, get wasted at least once, sleep a lot, eat even more, and have some playful conversations with his boyfriend in his room as they cuddle and roll around in bed during the night.

 _Well_ , he didn't have a boyfriend. Yet.

He had been making a plan for already four months, and he had everything set up for his proposal. He was going to success and Kim Sunggyu a.k.a his best friend and crush for two years was going to date him. He would not fail.

“Hey, Gyu!” he called, sitting next to the boy (who was resting his head on the desk and had his eyes closed).

“Uhmm.” murmured Sunggyu, vaguely answering him. He was too sleepy for that.

“Have got any plans for today?”

Sunggyu shook his head.

“Why?”

“Just asking.” Woohyun shrugged, biting his lips. That night was going to be the _night_.

“I might just lie down on my sofa and not move for weeks, if you want to know.”

“Thank you for the information.” Woohyun laughed softly and ruffled Sunggyu's hair before leaving the room.

 

He took a deep breathe when he reached his dorm.

Sunggyu would spend the whole day in his room, so he would have time to prepare everything and then bring him to his dorm. There was no way he would mess this up.

Woohyun had already bought the roses and they were all placed in their respective vases, decorating the living room. He took them and put them on the floor, carefully, and spread a few petals over the sofa and the small table in front of it.

The next step in his list was to take a shower, dress up with nice clothes and look appealing. He knew he somehow always looked good, but he still wanted to make sure he would look his best for Sunggyu that night.

So he wore some tight black pants (he remembers Sunggyu telling him he looked very handsome wearing them) and his favourite shirt, which hugged his arms and chest perfectly.

His hair was dark, almost black, and he tousled it a bit before pulling it to one side, revealing a bit of his forehead. Then he put on some perfume and eyeliner.

Yup, he looked very attractive (and his living room too).

He was shaking a bit when he repeated the words he had written and re-written at least thousand times, and hoped he would not end up getting tongue-tied.

“Okay.” he said, determined, and stretched his arms before opening his door. “This is it.”

It was around 8 p.m and the sky was getting darker, though the weather was very nice that day. Sunggyu's dorm was a few meters from his so it only took a couple of minutes to get there.

“Gyuuuuu.”

He had a spare key to the dorm so he just entered in as he always used to. He was carrying a bandage on his hands (which was very pretty, by the way) to cover Sunggyu's eyes with it.

But Sunggyu was nowhere to be found in his dorm.

“What the fuck...” he murmured after he had looked in every room. “He said he would be here!”

Woohyun tried not to panic. That was just a small slip in his plans but everything would go alright in the end, he was sure.

He left Sunggyu's dorm and went back to the campus, looking for him near the dorm.

“Have you seen Sunggyu?” he asked one of his colleagues, but the other man shook his head.

Woohyun cursed out loud. Where did Sunggyu go and why did he lie to him??

“Relax, Woohyun.” he murmured to himself. “He has to be here.”

And he found Sunggyu, next to the swimming pool and with some kind of notebook on his hands. He seemed to be very focused on writing something furiously on it.

“Sunggyu!” he shouted, and Woohyun was sure he had scared the shit out of him.

“Jesus Christ, Woohyun!” he groaned, a bit annoyed. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“I'm sorry, boo.” he pouted, coming closer. “What are you doing? I was looking for you.”

“Oh.” Sunggyu narrowed his eyes and shifted his gaze to the floor.

Woohyun got nervous. He had never seen Sunggyu look so...uncomfortable.

“What's wrong?” he asked, somewhat worried. “Are you alright?”

“Yes!” Sunggyu replied, maybe a bit too fast. “Okay, just stay there, Woohyun, and please don't move.”

Woohyun cocked an eyebrow.

“Okay....”

Sunggyu opened his notebook and placed in front of him, so Woohyun could perfectly read what was written in it.

“ _Nam Woohyun._ ” he started reading, and Sunggyu turned the page. “ _You've changed quite a lot since I first met you. You've gotten very handsome, but you already know that, don't you? You were still handsome, back then, I've always found you very attractive._ ” Woohyun narrowed his eyes as he kept reading and Sunggyu kept turning the pages. “ _So today I want to take this chance to thank you for everything you've done for me during all these years, and for being a constant support and putting up with me even when I'm being an stubborn asshole (most of the time)._ ” Woohyun laughed at that. “ _So, I don't know if you would also want this (it's very embarrassing!!!!!!!!), but I would like to keep hanging out with you but not only as friends but as boyf-”_

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!” Woohyun stopped reading and opened his mouth, utterly offended. “What are you doing? Why arE _YOU_ PROPOSING TO _ME_??”

Sunggyu looked startled.

“I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED FOR MONTHS ALREADY AND YOU JUST SPOIL IT LIKE THIS??”

It was a bit hard for Sunggyu to understand what was Woohyun shouting, but when then it all fell into place and it made sense.

“Oh my god.” he said. “You were going to confess to me as well.”

“Yes!!!” Woohyun rubbed the bridge of his nose with his hands, annoyed. “I'm so embarrassed, holy shit.”

And then Sunggyu burst out laughing, so loud he had to kneel down, and Woohyun looked at him, annoyed.

“Yah, why are you laughing?? This is not funny!”

“We're so dumb, seriously.” Sunggyu said, between laughs. “I can't believe we chose the same night, aish. Come here, you crybaby.”

Woohyun pouted but let Sunggyu hug him.

“Okay, since I already confessed to you, let's go to your dorm and I'll let you confess too.”

“I'm so mad, hyung.”

Sunggyu tilted his head and held his hand on their way to Woohyun's dorm.

“I'm even more mad at you, you didn't even finish reading my notebook.”

Woohyun pressed his lips together. That was true.

“What did it say in the end? After you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Sunggyu coughed in embarassment.

“It said something like 'and now it's when I kiss you'.”

“Oh.” Woohyun said. “I'm not kissing you until you have seen my proposal.”

“I bet it's something super cheesy and with flowers in between.”

“.......Maybe.”

 


End file.
